I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for estimating resistance and capacitance of metal interconnects in an electronics circuit.
II. Background
An electronics circuit typically has many circuit blocks, each of which may be implemented with various circuit elements such as transistors, resistors, capacitors, inductors, etc. The circuit blocks may be coupled via metal interconnects, which may conduct signals exchanged between these circuit blocks. Ideally, the metal interconnects should have zero resistance and zero capacitance and should minimally affect the propagation of the signals. However, in practice, the metal interconnects are not ideal and have parasitic resistance and capacitance, which may affect signal propagation and the operation of the circuit blocks coupled by these metal interconnects. It may be desirable to be able to accurately estimate the resistance and capacitance of the metal interconnects in order to account for their effects.